Countdown to Bliss
by check yes julia
Summary: Bella Swan is sick of keeping her love from Edward, her 'friend with benefits' so to speak. What better way to confess love than at a New Year's Eve party? One-Shot, AH. Happy New Year!


**A/n:** Hi all! Okay, so I know this is all overdone, but I really wanted to put out a one shot for the New Year. Since today is New Year's Eve, I felt the need to write something about it. So, hear it is. Enjoy, and Happy New Year.

* * *

**~***

**Countdown to Bliss  
**by Check Yes Julia

"Bella, just...settle down, okay?" Rosalie sputtered, effectively cutting off my rant.

I stopped, mid pace, and turned to stare at her. "Why is she even making me go to this party of hers? She knows I have no one to spend it with."

Rosalie's mouth popped open from her seat on the edge of my bed. "What am I, chopped liver?"

I rolled my eyes. "You know what I mean."

"No, actually, I don't," she argued. "New Year's is about leaving behind anything from that year and starting over for the new. This is your chance, Bells. Stop being such a dork."

"I am not a dork!" I shouted indignantly. "Partying just isn't my scene," I mumbled more quietly.

"Oh please," she laughed. "What do you call that sophomore year, Mike Newton's Halloween party? If that wasn't you partying, I don't know what to call it. I'm afraid to see what you look like when you _are_ partying."

"That was a mistake. I was under pressure," I defended myself. "What am I supposed to do when Jacob walked up to me and told me to try the vodka?"

"Say no?" she answered like it was common sense. And really, it was. "Haven't you listened in health class for the past six years? Say no to peer pressure."

"Okay, whatever!" I yelled. "I got drunk. So what? That was one time, a year ago. Never again." I threw myself back onto my bed and put my arm over my eyes. "I'm an asshole."

"Yes, you are," she agreed. She laughed when she saw my glare. "But I love you, and Alice and I are doing this for you. Damn it, Bella. We're seniors; it's almost 2010. Are you seriously going to sit in your room, watching Sixteen Candles while eating Ben & Jerry's, as the rest of the senior class is having a great time?" she asked. She didn't wait for an answer. "Fuck no, you're not. Now get your skinny ass off of your bed and get into my car."

I laughed. Wow, Rosalie had such a way with words. "Well, if you put it that way..."

"Good!" she exclaimed and pulled me out of the room. "Alice wants us at her house by two thirty. And now, it's two forty five. See what your complaining does?"

I groaned and slammed the door of her BMW. "Just tell her I fell down the stairs. She won't question that."

"Probably right," she nodded and pulled out of my driveway. "Jasper told me that the guys were stuck in Portland and they didn't know if they can make it back tonight."

"What?" I yelled. "Why not!?"

"Have you looked at the road lately, Bells?" she snorted and nodded with her head out of the front window. "It's not exactly good weather to drive in, especially if you're Edward driving."

She was right. The roads were horrible, even up here. There was no way the guys could make it up here safely.

Edward, Jasper, and Emmett all went down to Portland for a basketball tournament for the school. We were currently number two on the west coast, and if we won down there, we'd make it to the nationals, apparently.

Since the weather was so bad, the guys didn't want us going down with them. They said it was too risky, even though Edward took his Volvo down there with the guys in the backseat.

They were supposed to come back yesterday, but that's when a huge winter storm hit. Six inches of snow, 50 miles per hour winds, and white out conditions. It was physically impossible to get back up here to Forks. So now, they're stranded down there for the New Year, as far as we know.

Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Edward and I have all been friends since ninth grades. Before high school, we really didn't talk to each other. We were in different groups, so to speak. At the freshman orientation, we were all stuck in the same group for the tour, and then we just hit it off.

Throughout the years, we started pairing off. Rosalie and Emmett were 'secretly' having sessions in the janitor's closet. But shh, no one knows. Ha right.

Alice and Jasper started dating the summer before sophomore year. I guess that's what happens when you go on vacation with your friends and get roomed with a blonde-haired, blue-eyed, Texan named Jasper.

Edward and I are...friends with benefits, I think you could say. Not like sneak-in-my-window-at-night-and-lets-have-sex-without-my-dad-hearing benefits. More like I'll-kiss-you-a-lot-at-parties-and-have-heavy-make out-sessions-in-a-Volvo benefits.

But that's the thing. I _want_ it to be more. I _need_ it to be more. He and I click; at least that's what I think. He's always so gentlemanly to me and he always makes sure I'm first if we're doing something. We don't really talk about it, yet I can tell he wouldn't want to be anything more.

To tell you the truth, I think I'm in love with him. But who am I to say? How would I even know what love is? Sure I see it with Alice and Jasper, even with Emmett and Rosalie—though they deny it, but those sights don't spell it out, you know?

According to movies, you always get the tingly through your body feeling when they're near. Or you can never take your eyes off of them. Or your heart feels like it's going to pound out of your chest. Yeah, I get those. But Hollywood often overshoots things. And what if when that happens to me, it's just a major medical problem?

See, it's not easy to detect.

"Come on, get your ass into gear, Missy," Rosalie shouted before slamming her car door, startling me out of my thoughts.

I looked out of the window and saw we were parked in Alice's c-like drive way already. I scrambled out of my seat and walked up the porch to where the front door was already open.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Bella, Ms. Rosalie," Maxwell, the Brandon's butler greeted us and took our coats.

"Afternoon," I said softly and followed Rosalie up the marble stairs to Alice's room.

Alice Brandon was rich. Well, more like loaded. The reason why she's living in a small town like Forks, I'll never know. Mr. Brandon is a CEO for a major company in Seattle, something that has to do with stock investments. Mrs. Brandon is a major fashion designer. She has offices in New York, LA, and Seattle.

"Finally!" my little pixie-like best friend shouted. "Where the hell have you two been? You're a half an hour late!"

"Bella fell down the stairs," Rosalie said nonchalantly, like she's been saying that lie over and over again.

Alice rolled her eyes. "What else is new?" she laughed before walking over to her vanity and finished putting on her make up.

"Don't worry, I'm fine by the way," I said sarcastically.

"I know you're fine, Bella. By now with all the injuries you've had, I wouldn't be surprised if your body was indestructible with all the metal plates in your bones."

I grimaced at the back of her head and sat down in a bean bag chair next to her wall.

"Did you hear anything else from the guys?" Rosalie asked Alice.

"No," she frowned. "The last thing I heard about them was what you said Emmett told you."

"This blows!" I groaned. My two best friends turned to look at me with raised eyebrows. "What fun is it with just us three? No offence."

"No, I get it," Alice assured. She was silent for a minute. "I guess we'll just have to call them when the ball drops."

"That'll be good. Now, let's get Miss Bella ready!"

- - - -

Finally, I'd say after two hours, I was finally ready. Thank god.

First, Alice started on my hair. She didn't do that much to it; she only curled it and fluffed it up so it had more volume. She kept it down so my hair fell onto my shoulders. She curled my bangs and pulled them back on top of my head with a bobby pin.

While Alice was doing my hair, Rosalie did my make up. She kept it light, thank god. She just put on a little bit of eyeliner on my bottom and top lids, swiped on some mascara, put some eye shadow on my eyes to make it look more smoky, then put on my shiny lip gloss. It didn't look half bad.

Then finally, my dress. Alice told me this party was a semi formal event, so she got me a dress that stopped about right above my knees. It had a strapless, sequined bodice with an open back. There was a buckle in the front. The dress flowed out past my waist. It was a dark fuchsia color that had black and pink and aqua under it. It was beautiful.

Alice's dress looked like something that came out of a...crazy fairy tale. She had a strapless dress with a beaded, sweetheart bodice. It flowed out and went down to about mid thigh. It was hot pink, and it was definitely her style.

Rosalie's dress was beautiful. It was a strapless, sweetheart neckline dress that went down to mid thigh. It was champagne color, and had dots of glitter along it.

"I must say, we look delicious girls!" Alice squealed and threw her arms around us in a group hug.

"Delicious?" Rosalie laughed. "I was thinking more in the lines of sexy, than anything."

"True," Alice agreed and glanced up at her clock. "Oh my god! It's already six o'clock!" she gasped. "They're arriving at eight!"

"So?" I shrugged and sat down on her bed. I started rubbing my ankles tenderly. These heels were already hurting me. "We have enough time."

"Oh suck it up!" Rosalie muttered. "You have to get used to wearing heels, hun."

"Let's go!" Alice urged by the door. "We have to finish setting up."

"Oh, Jesus Christ," I murmured under my breath and followed them out the door.

- - -

"Thank you Jesus," I exclaimed and plopped myself down on her sofa. "I didn't think that would ever end."

"Don't get too comfortable now," Alice warned walking back into the living room. "The guests will be here in the next five minutes, I hope."

"Who was all invited, Al?" Rosalie asked.

"Just the whole school," Alice said distractedly. "Hey! Don't put those chips there, Max. It's right next to the dance floor. Something could get hurt!" she complained before running off again.

"Did she said the whole school?" I gulped.

"Dork," she sang.

"Am not!"

"Then why else wouldn't you think the whole school would be here?"

"It's a pretty big school," I guessed.

"No, Bella. There are only sixty kids in our graduating class. Who says the whole school is big?"

_Diinnnngg dooonnngg_

I looked at Rosalie. She smirked as we watched Alice bolt to the front doors. "And so it begins..."

- - - - -

The party was a complete success. There wasn't a person from school that I didn't see here, that's how good it was. People were dancing left and right, it was hard to move around, even in Alice's huge ass house. The music was blaring. People were singing. _Drunken_ people, I may add.

I may have been having a good time, but I wasn't. The truth was, all three of us weren't. It's now fifteen minutes to midnight and there was no sign of the guys. Alice was unbelievably upset. I haven't seen her this sad ever. Rosalie was obviously put off, but she didn't show it. She was still trying to hide that whole thing.

How was I doing? Pretty much the same as those two lovesick dogs sitting next to me. I really wanted Edward here, as weird as that sounded going through my head. But it was true. I miss him, and I wanted him here with me to bring in the New Year.

"God, why did they have to make that tournament so close to the holidays?" Alice mumbled sadly. "I want Jasper here."

"It's so close to the New Year, and we don't have the guys with us. What the hell is up with that? Since when are we ever not with them?" I asked rhetorically.

"God, I need Emmett," Rosalie cried. We turned to look at her. "And Edward and Jasper..." she covered up after she realized her mistake.

"Just drop it, Rosalie. We all know you and Emmett have been screwing around," Alice sighed, exasperated. I nodded in agreement.

Rosalie scowled at us before shrugging. We were silent for a minute. "God, we're lame."

"Let's just go in the dance floor, it's about time to turn ABC on the big screen," she smiled and took our hands, dragging us into the middle of the floor. Alice let go and walked up with little makeshift stage.

"Good evening kids of Forks High School!" Alice shouted into her microphone. "How is everyone doing for the last night of '09?!" Everyone cheered loudly, clearly happy with the party. "Glad you think so. Anyways, it is now five minutes till midnight, you know what that means?" she asked the crowd.

"What?!" some freshman yelled. I laughed quietly with Rosalie.

"Time to turn on the big screen and wait for the ball to drop!" Alice squealed into the microphone. The cheers in the room got louder. Alice smiled once more and told Maxwell to turn on the big screen and surround sound.

Alice hopped down off the stage and walked over to us, her forced happy face was now gone. "At least we have each other, right?"

I smiled and hugged her around her shoulders. "Right, Ali."

Everyone in the room watched the television with so much attention, I was sure someone could set off a bomb and no one would hear it.

"Thank you Boys Like Girls for performing the last song of 2009!" the announcer on TV shouted over all the noise in Times Square. Everyone at our party cheered for them, including me and Alice and Rosalie. "According to my clock, it seems like we only have a minute and half until this year is over."

I sighed sadly and looked down at my hands.

"Hey," Rosalie said softly to get my attention. "Edward will be here, and you can tell him how you feel then. New year, right?" she smiled.

I opened my mouth a couple times in shock. I probably looked like a complete ass.

Alice laughed from next to me. "You don't honestly think we didn't see how you two are always lovey-dovey in his car?"

I swallowed loudly and bit my lip.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," Rosalie teased. "What the real question is, why didn't you say it sooner?"

"Say what?" I asked, finally able to get my voice back.

"That you love him," Alice said slowly, like she was talking to a mental patient.

"Oh, I-I don't know..."

"Oh please!" Rosalie guffawed. "We can all see it. Just the way you two look at each other. If that's not love, I don't know what is."

I bit my lip as I contemplated. "You really think she loves me?"

"Of course!" they both shouted simultaneously.

"Fifty-two!" the crowd shouted, bring me out of my thoughts.

I looked up at the big screen and noticed that the ball was beginning to drop and people all around it were counting down the big clock. I looked to my side and noticed Alice and Rosalie were both gone. I whipped my head around and saw a small black blob in the arms of Jasper. He caught my eye and winked.

I looked next to them and saw Rosalie attacking Emmett's face. I cringed and looked away quickly.

"Forty-one!"

I looked back ahead towards the TV, but something was in my way. Well, not some_thing_, but some_one_.

I opened my mouth to yell at him, but it stopped when I looked up at the person's face. His green eyes were staring down at me; some of his bronze, tousled hair fell into his eyes. His mouth had a little smile on it; one side was higher than the other.

I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand in shock. "Edward!"

He smiled wider, showing all his perfect teeth. "You didn't think I'd pass up the opportunity to bring in the New Year with the one I love, do you?"

It felt like my whole world went up in flames at those simple words. "L-love?"

His smiled faltered for a minute before he grinned. "Yes, love."

"But...but," I stuttered. "Huh?"

"Thirty!"

"Bella, I love you. I always have," he spoke sincerely. "From the moment I saw you at ninth grade orientation, to our first kiss together, to now, I love you."

My words were stuck in my throat. I couldn't even breathe; it was like there was a weight stuck on the throat. I was so ridiculously happy. All of those second thoughts I've been having about him not liking me immediately vanished. I couldn't think of anything else except him.

His smile was wiped from his face and he stepped away from me. "Well," he coughed uncomfortably. "If you don't think the same, then..."

I laughed quietly and griped onto his suit jacket, pulling him closer to me.

"Fifteen!"

"Silly Edward, I've always felt the same," I told him honestly, staring up into his eyes. "I love you, too. I love you so much."

The smile that lit up his face seem like it could out shine New York City at night. He leaned down and brushed the hair that was in my eyes away from my face.

"Eight!"

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that," he whispered so lowly I had to step closer to hear.

"Seven!"

"I didn't think you would love me back. I've waited all this time not telling you, when I could have so long ago," I told him regretfully.

"Six!"

He shook his head, "I was the same way."

"Five!"

I gulped as he looked down at my lips and back up to my eyes. My arms started sliding up his chest to wrap around his neck.

"Four!"

I could feel his heavy breathing on my face and I closed my eyes. Was he as nervous about his as I was?

"Three!"

Before I could think about that any further, I stopped myself. I had no need to be worried about this. This wasn't the first time we have kissed. But this time it's different. Way different. He loves me, and I love him. There was nothing in our way right now.

"Two!"

"I love you," he murmured and dipped his head lower to mine.

"One!"

I stood on my tip toes so I could reach his lips faster. My heart sped up at the sound of his voice saying those words to me. This was unrealistic. Was I dreaming? I mentally pinched myself. _Nope_.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Without another thought, I pressed my lips to his for what seemed like the best kiss of my life. Fireworks went off, not only on TV, but in my body. This was nothing like kissing him before. I pulled away from him reluctantly to breath.

I looked over his shoulder and saw Alice jumping in Jasper's arms. She caught my eye, smiled, and gave me a thumbs up. Jasper nodded his head at me with a smirk. i blushed. I looked over to Rosalie and Emmett, but she was still mauling his face off. I shuddered and turn back to Edward.

He smiled down at me and squeezed me against him. "Happy New Year," he whispered in my ear and kissed my cheek.

I smiled against his neck. Maybe Rosalie was right. New Year, new Bella.

* * *

**Happy 2010 to all of you!**


End file.
